Fitting In
by Pinkchick
Summary: Kitty is a new student at the institute. Follow her as she gets acquainted with her new life! Please R&R, thanks!


****

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the show. They are all the property of the WB and Marvel comics. This is done out of enjoyment and entertainment. 

****

Author's Note: Hey guys! Well, I'm a first timer to actually writing X-men: Evolution fics, but I'm not a newcomer to the site. I have other stories, and of course I watch the show all the time. Don't know where the heck this idea actually came to me….oh yeah, I was watching a rerun of the show and I decided to write from Kitty's point of view of when she first came from the mansion. It takes place where the storyline left off when Kitty's dad tells the professor that they have something to talk about. I know I'm rambling, but I'd like to dedicate this story to my brother and sister who continue to inspire me through obsession of the show (hehe) and late night sleepy conversations that gave me the time to think of this story! (inside joke). 

Ok, sorry about that touchy moment, I had to get that out. (laughs)….anywho, I hope you READ, REVIEW, and *ENJOY!* Reviews are greatly appreciated and this story is typically a one time thing! Now, on with the show!! J 

****

******************************

Fitting In

By: pinkchick

******************************

"…So what you're saying is that Kitty will stay with you at the institute?" Mr. Pryde asked Professor Charles Xavier. Mr. And Mrs. Pryde along with Professor Xavier were now sitting in the comfort of their own home as they sat and discussed the future of his daughter, Katherine Pryde, whom everyone called Kitty. Mr. Pryde was trying to hide it, but he was nervous. He feared losing his little girl. 

Although Kitty's father hid his tension well, Professor Xavier noticed his discomfort as well as heard some of his feared thoughts as they were accidentally sent to him telepathically. He placed his hands together in a calmly fashion - a habit he was always displaying. "Certainly, Mr. Pryde. My institute is highly secured in which I think Kitty will be safe," the Professor replied. "There I will help her control and use her wonderful new gift."

"So at this institute, she'll be able to learn like at a school?" Mrs. Pryde questioned, her hands clasped neatly on top of her legs. 

"In a way, yes. But, she'll also need to attend the local high school," the Professor answered, fully expecting the next question that was to come from their mouths. 

"Wait a minute, I thought your institute was a school?" 

"It is a school. A school for learning how to control your powers," Charles Xavier informed. "You see, we cannot teach the students everything, as is there are only two instructors. We feel that the students should attend a local high school for the feeling of blending in with other people their own age."

"I see," Mr. Pryde stated. "Well, I guess this answers all my questions about--" 

"Mr. Pryde, I know you are worried about your daughter," Professor Xavier told him, "but, I can assure you she will be safe."

"I sure hope so, Professor, I hope so."

**************************

Kitty Pryde threw open her closet door and continued to throw in her clothes. She couldn't believe she was actually leaving her family. Kitty knew that she wouldn't be that far away from her family, but she just felt awkward. The girl she had met earlier, Jean Grey, was sitting cross legged on her bed, waiting patiently for her to finish packing so they could leave. Jean had already told Kitty that they had two instructors who helped out with their training. 

Kitty dumped a pile of clothes into her suitcase and proceeded to fold them neatly. "So, like, what's school like?" Kitty asked, trying to make conversation with the girl so she wouldn't begin to feel awkward. She also wanted to try to get to know her, after all, they were going to be housemates. 

"It's ok, I guess. Actually, sometimes it's really interesting for us," Jean replied, fiddling with her hair as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

Kitty stopped putting her clothes in the suitcase and turned to the older girl sitting in front of her. She blinked her eyes to see if she had heard correctly. "Us? You mean there are other students?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. There are two others, besides me." Jean looked at her. Noticing the look on Kitty's face she immediately tried to reassure her. Jean could already tell that she was nervous about doing this. "Don't worry, they're both really nice guys."

Jean thought she saw a small smile appear on Kitty's face when she said 'guys', but she thought she was imagining it when it immediately disappeared. Kitty finally finished packing, much to Jean's relief, she thought the girl would never stop pulling clothes out of her closet. Jean helped Kitty take her bags downstairs. They were finally ready to leave. 

************************

Ororo Munroe was starting to get worried. For some strange reason she could not seem to find Logan anywhere and the two students who were left behind were supposed to have come home from school an hour and a half ago. Placing her hands on her hips, she made her way through the kitchen and into the foyer. Ororo's first instinct was to head over to the garage. 

When she walked there and opened the latch to the garage door, she was somehow not at all surprised to find Logan's motorcycle and Scott Summers's red convertible missing. Ororo sighed heavily and walked back to the mansion's entrance where in the far distance she thought she could hear a jet approaching. 

*************************

Kitty wouldn't stop fidgeting in the X-jet's seat. She kept playing around with her seatbelt and thinking about her parents. It was an emotional goodbye, but she'd promised she'd be back for the holidays. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she'd miss her parents. But, this place- Kitty felt that it was just what she needed. Her mind had also reverted back to Lance Alvers, the other mutant student who wanted to help her in a different way. After a part of the school building collapsed she hadn't seen him come out; but for some reason she wasn't worried about that at all. Deep down she knew that he'd be back. 

Resting her elbow on the arm rest, Kitty placed her chin on top of her hand. She began to think about the X-men Jean had told her about. She told her that she and the others were trained to fight against any evil that was a threat to mankind. Her stomach did a flip flop and she changed her sitting position, her nervousness giving her a nauseating feeling. She looked over and into the cockpit where Professor Xavier was piloting and Jean was sitting in the co-pilot seat. Through the window she could see they were approaching a waterfall. To her amazement the waterfall opened up like a door being pushed to the side and the jet flew through. 

The jet finally landed in a room that had metal walls surrounding the interior. Kitty unfastened her seatbelt and grabbed her two suitcases from beside her. Kitty turned around to find Jean looking at her and smiling. "Well, we're finally here," she announced. 

Kitty followed Jean and the professor out of the jet and onto the ground floor. Still carrying her suitcases, she almost collided with Jean who had suddenly halted. Kitty peered around the older girl's back and found an elegant looking woman with ebony skin and strange white hair that looked like it didn't belong to a woman of her age. 

"Professor, I'm glad you're back. We have come upon a problem," Ororo explained. 

Professor Xavier put a hand up to pause her from saying anything further. He took a glance back at Kitty and motioned for her to step forward. "Storm, I would like you to meet our newest student, Kitty Pryde." 

Ororo extended her hand for Kitty to shake it. "I am very honored to meet you, Kitty. I am Ororo Munroe."

" Like, nice to meet you too," Kitty mustered. 

Ororo radiantly smiled at the young teen in front of her. She would fit in fine with the others. Suddenly her smile disappeared as she remembered the other students. "What were you saying before, Storm?"

"Professor, Logan's motorcycle and Scott's car are both missing." 

"Come, we will talk about this elsewhere." The professor motioned Ororo and the teens to follow him up to the foyer. Just as they were walking in, the sound of a motorcycle and a banged up car made their way up the driveway of the elegantly styled mansion. Kitty gazed at everything around her in astonishment. She had never seen a house this huge in her entire life. _Like wow, _Kitty thought to herself, _this place is huge. _Her thoughts were interrupted when the commotion coming from outside made it's way into the house. 

A rough looking man with an orange and black uniform came bounding into the mansion, holding up two young men by their upper arms. One of them was wearing a black outfit with red running down the middle. She noticed it was similar to the one Jean had worn. His skin was blue and furry, he had only three fingers, and he had yellow eyes that startled Kitty at first. Looking closer, she could only see warmth in them. Looking harder, she noticed he also had a blue tail. To others he would have come off to have a devil like appearance- but now, he didn't scare Kitty anymore. 

The other young man was much taller, but he was also wearing a black uniform only with a large yellow X planted in the middle of his chest. He was also wearing matching yellow combat boots. Kitty noticed he was slightly pale in complexion and he had a strange yellow visor with a ruby quartz middle covering his eyes. He had brown hair and his stance seemed to hold responsibility. 

The man with the orange suit growled at them and Ororo walked up to them with a look that scared the two teens, who had never seen her this angry. "Where have you two been?" she asked them. 

"I svear, it vasn't all our fault," the blue skinned one answered in his defense. Kitty hinted to hearing a German accent. "Ve vere just following Logan."

"Don't put the blame on me, elf!" Logan exclaimed gruffly. Kitty stared intently, never knowing anyone with a harder and more gruff looking demeanor. 

"We were just looking to help Logan out," the teen with the visor on said. 

"And a little adventure!"

"Kurt!"

The one called 'Kurt' just shrugged. "Vat? It's just the truth." Ororo looked them over one more time and tried to think of a good punishment for them leaving without informing her and putting their lives in danger. Logan decided to take this into his own hands. 

"You two had no right to follow me and into battle with Sabretooth," Logan stated. "What you did was irresponsible and dangerous." 

"Hey, you have to admit we did save you," Scott put in, half smiling at him. 

"Ja! Vat vould you have done vitout us?!" Kurt added and gave Scott a high five. 

Logan growled again and tightened his hold on the both of them. "That does it! You two are grounded until further notice, and your chores now include cleaning the danger room and the X-jet, understand?" 

The two both nodded shamefully and Kitty thought she saw Jean smile shyly back at the guy with the visor on. Kitty shrugged it off and continued to watch the scene happening before her. The commotion was soon interrupted by a throat being cleared by the Professor. 

"I am sorry to cut this short, but if you three haven't noticed we have a new student."

Without adieu, Kitty stepped forward. This time she introduced herself instead of letting the professor give the formal introductions. Scott and Kurt both waved and extended their hands. 

"I'm Scott Summers, and welcome to the team," Scott greeted as Kitty shook his hand, while the other arm was still being held by Logan. 

"Kurt Vagner." Kurt smiled at her. 

Logan grunted. "Logan," he introduced himself. Then he turned back to Scott and Kurt and yanked them up the stairs with him as the two teens groaned, but smiled at each other discreetly for a weird adventure. 

Jean turned to Kitty and smiled. She grabbed one suitcase from the floor and tossed her long red hair over her shoulder. "Sorry about that, it's not usually like that around here. And don't mind Logan, you just have to give him some time and he'll eventually cool down," Jean said. "Shall we give you the grand tour?" 

Kitty turned away from the retreating backs of the other three and rested her gaze on Jean. "Like, yeah!" 

Ororo and the professor had gone to occupy themselves with other things as Jean and Kitty toured the entire mansion. Kitty smiled as she finally got the chance to settle into her room. _Her _room, she couldn't believe it. After today, she couldn't wait for her new life to start. Kitty felt like this was the beginning- a new home, a new life, and a new family. Closing her eyes into a deep sleep, she couldn't help but think she was going to fit in just fine. 

***********************

****

A/N: I hope you guys really liked it. It's something I just thought of--but please review it, I would really appreciate your opinions and what you though of it! If there are any mistakes, I apologize, I wrote this kinda quickly! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review…(smiles)!!!! 


End file.
